Tale of Namimori High
by rain of broken promise
Summary: Have you ever wonder what Tsuna and his guardian do after finishing middle school? Wanna see the characters interact in a high school setting? Wanna see weird stuff happen in their daily life? Well look no further, because you found it. AU, Het, Yaoi and Yuri. Rated M for possible future episode. The picture is not mine
1. Tale of Namimori High

A/N: Hello guys, I'm here to present you another story. Why I'm actually post it here? Well I don't know. But anyway I hope you'll enjoy it as I enjoy writing it.

Ps: look out for the A/N down below

* * *

 **Tales of Namimori High.**

* * *

Everybody In Namimori High knew that some of the students and staffs there have some unique _'quirk',_ and they tend to ignore them to their very best.

They know that the foreign English teacher are very clumsy and occasionally talk in Italian when in the presence of some of the students there, even when he's supposed to teach English in class.

They also know that the Disciplinary Teacher beats up people who dare break any of the School Rules, even the people who didn't attend the same school are subjected to it. They also knew that the violent teacher are having an affair with the English teacher, but they do nothing about it least they incur the wrath and receive the end of the steel tonfa.

The High school students also knew that some of its own member are also weird beyond reason. Like a pair of siblings that wears cosplays and miraculously didn't get a beating from the disciplinary teacher.

Every single day the pair of sibling will wear something outrageous, and they seem to have a competition about it too. One time, the younger sibling manage to shave off the older one's hair completely bald and yet the very next day the same purple pineapple style appear, as if the hair are never been shave bald the day before.

The student body now just ignore the eccentric duo and hope that they don't get dragged with them.

There are also another pair of Sibling that the students avoid is the Sasagawa siblings, the older one are really outgoing and love to shout the word 'Extreme' in each of his sentence. People tend to lose their hearing when near his proximity.

While the younger sibling appear normal to the eyes of the average students, they still hear rumours from those who manage to score a date with the cute girl. People who manage to go out with the girl quickly found out with her obsession of consuming an insanely amount of sweets. Cakes, cupcake, pies and anything sweet drink will be consume and leave the guy of the date broke.

While both pair of siblings are entertaining to watch, none of them really bother the student body much and so they were left alone and undisturbed. Now the others on the other hand…..

As Namimori High School Building are connected to the Namichu Middle School, rumours about an individual capable of storing vast amount things in his body are common to hear. The rumours continue on and on about how the boy can pull out an armoury of weapons out from his hair.

It's quite laughable that the middle schooler can come up with this rumours, but the occasional explosion from the general area of the middle school 'might' make the rumour somewhat plausible.

However, the High school section have its own bomber. Gokudera Hayato is a person many girls desire and many boys respect. While the appearance of the bomber might fool you, the big spectacle and the ponytail style silver hair might portrayed a studious front masked an extremely quick temper fowl mouth that can blew up a person sky high in a fraction of a minute.1

He's fascination with the extra-terrestrial are also a thing that the student body learn not to talk about. Yet, he is mollified and quite approachable when he is with his group of equally weird friend.

His friend consist of the popular baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi. While he's quirk is quite normal when been observed at a glance, and not really taken seriously when compared to the other weirder individual that the high school have. Let it been known that the baseball player is a possessive person.

He labels everything that he owns with his name, when I mean everything, I mean everything. He even label the desk and chairs he use during class session, even the chopstick that he have, have his name engraved in it. Anyone that is not his friend that touch his stuff will been send to the perverted doctor's infirmary, and no one want's that.

The other friend that hang out with both Gokudera and Yamamoto is what the student body consider the weirdest person that the entire school have.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a known pervert. How does this happen? Well his stripping habit might clue you in on the fact. The students also know that if Sawada was examine by a psychiatrist, that the doctor will tell you that the boy is a bipolar.

One can see him when he's clumsy a minute and cool, graceful and aloof in another. The rest of the student population can also see Sawada in his boxer running around the neighbourhood shouting from the top of his lungs to the rest of the world about something.

Yes, Namimori High have a lot of interesting individuals studying under it. There are also a lot of other people in the school that the students can tell you about their weirdness, but for now that's the end of it for the day.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoy the story, I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking. Leave me a review if you want me to continue this story as a string of one shot or not. It might be link together as a proper story or just a funny story that have the same background and setting.

Bye bye,


	2. Who Sawada Belongs Too

Tale of Namimori High

A/N: Hello again, thanks again for your continuing support in this fanfic. Once again, I hope you enjoy reading them.

Now, I receive an anonymous review that commented why I make the Mist Guardians, siblings. Well, unless stated otherwise the majority of most chapter will be done in the general point of view. When I mean general, I meant the student body point of view. The Mist guardian being sibling is just a convenient lie to make them easier to blend in.

Now for the disclaimer, I will not repeat this at all throughout this fic after this so pay attention. I am not, in any legal way own the anime. The creator is Akira Amano and I'm just using her characters and basic background information to create this story. What I do own is the occasional OC that may appear in this fic.

* * *

 **Warning:** AU, as in not canon. Yaoi, Yuri and Het relationship. Kinky stuff and a whole lot of other things.

* * *

 **How the Student Body knows who Sawada Belongs Too**

* * *

Anyone who share the same school with Yamamoto Takeshi since primary school knew that the boy have trouble sharing with his belonging.

The normally calm and sometime oblivious boy can turn into a raging beast when someone even dare to touch his stuff without asking his permission. The boy is possessive enough of his stuff that any misconduct that happen to his properties will soon land someone into the nurse's office.

Things only get worse when Yamamoto enter middle school, somehow he manage to acquire a tiny machine that is able to produce alphabetical stickers. Suffice to say, all of his belonging now have his name on top of it. A quick way to see the normally calm boy's eyes to enrage is to touch his belonging, another quick way to see it turn murderous is to damage said property.

Touching his stuff without permission is one thing, trying to damage it ensure a baseball bat to the face.

The student in Namichu middle know this well and they tried their best to avoid touching any of his belonging.

However, things change when Yamamoto Takeshi is in his second year of middle school.

After the suicide attempt that Yamamoto had when he lose the opening game in the prefecture tournament. Yamamoto classmate could swore something shift in him.

While the popular and charismatic baseball player are friendly and willing to help to anyone, the students of class 2 A can tell you that he keep his distance. Yamamoto never really attempt to interact with anyone unless they make contact first, but after the suicide attempt, Yamamoto Takeshi can now generally be found hanging out with his suppose savior Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Now, this usually doesn't mean anything to Yamamoto and Sawada classmate. However, things quickly changes between the duo and some of the change are pretty noticeable to the eyes of the student body.

The littlest of change that manage to first grab the student's attention.

While borrowing Yamamoto pencil is fine on some occasion, as long as you don't damage it you survive. But to snatch it without asking is like inviting death with a red velvet carpet. So when Tsuna suddenly snatch a pencil from the table behind his, Yamamoto's table to be exact, the students who sitting surrounding him started to withhold their breath. Friends or no friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi direct future is going to be littered in bruises.

To their shock, Yamamoto just smile and do his unique laughter of his. No beating, no death glare. No _nothing_.

Fast forward a couple of month, where the foreign exchange student came in. When the Italian teenager first act since coming to their class is to kick down the desk of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the whole class gets to experience a killer intent so intense that their whole body seize up. After a while, when they manage to control their bodies again, they found the culprit.

The person that release the massive amount of killing intent is none other than the still smiling Yamamoto. However, while he's still smiling, his eyes convey enough hatred that the silver haired boy's body started to shiver uncontrollably.

None of them have any clue what happen after that. A week later, the students of Namichu was greeted with the sight of a trio with numerous amount of damage on their bodies.

Gokudera Hayato's body is litter with bruises that is myriad of color, all in different stages of healing. And both Yamamoto and Sawada have a lot of bandage cover their form, however the students can still see some of the burn mark that is peeking from a few of the bandages. The later of the two normally gigantic hair is also reduce as well.

When inquired about what happen, all three of them just shrug before changing the subject.

Fast forward to when they are in High school, the students just now ignore and pretend that nothing ever happen to that particular group.

The students are so used to the bizarre that anything happen that is out of the norm is quickly lumped into the 'Sawada's Group Being Weird Again' category.

There are a lot of rumors, about Sawada's group. Most of those rumours are usually about their destructive tendencies or about their weirdness. A lot of this rumours are used to scare the freshman on their first month.

However, some of the rumors is about their respective group member's love life. Despite them being weird, the group are consist of the majority of the school attractive students that they also been declare the 'Enchanted' by a few minorities of student.

Like, how the Indigo hair siblings are actually in an incestuous relationship despite both of them date other people. Or how the elder of the Sasagawa sibling is currently in a love affair with a college student.

There also rumor about how the silver haired foreigner always go to the infirmary to 'talk' with the residing doctor, the noise the students hear when passing through quickly make them run way in fear.

However, the best rumour that refuse to abate and the female students _love_ to talk about is that

Yamamoto Takeshi is dating Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No matter how they denied it, the student population _know_ that Yamamoto are really possessive when it came to Sawada. The fact that Sawada just let himself be owned by Yamamoto _Screamed_ something in the mind of the student body.

The fact that, every day, without fail both of them will show up at school together. Sometimes, Tsunayoshi even wear a shirt that's too big for his size, that's clearly belong to Yamamoto and yet they still denied about their relationship. The fact that the students occasionally catch them holding hand still doesn't make them confess.

There also the fact, that during changing clothe for PE the boys can see numerous bite marks on Sawada body and scratch mark on Yamamoto back. The boys of 3 B found nothing about it, but when told about it to their girl counterpart, let's just say most of them are in the infirmary due to blood loss, much to the perverted doctor pleasure.

However, the rumors are proven true when one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi came to class with only his boxer on. Or more importantly, a boxer with a huge ass label tittle 'Property of Yamamoto Takeshi, Touch and Die'

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this next installment of Tale of Namimori High. I hope you enjoy this fic. Leave a review if you want, tell me what I can improve and what you want to see in the next chapter. Aside from that, see you next time.

Bye bye,


	3. How to screw the student population

Tale of Namimori High

 **A/N** : Hello once again lovely readers. I hope you have a good time reading this fic and I hope this somewhat make your day.

Now, I receive a review telling me how unthoughtful off me for making one of my character bipolar. First of all, I appreciate that you put an effort and time to comment on my misgiving and I would like to apologise if what I write in my fic is belittling and insult you. I know that Tsuna is not bipolar and that misclassification irks you, but like I said in the previous chapter, all of this unless stated is in the general point of view of the student population, and most teens are not really aware of the psychological term and will use it lightly. Once again I apologise if this insult you, I am planning to write the future chapter that is dealing with this issue.

 **Warning** : Au, as in not cannon. Yaoi, Het and Yuri relationship. Kinky stuff and a whole lot of another thing.

* * *

 **How the Mist Guardians Terrorize the Student Population**

 **Or**

 **What happen when Tsuna can't make it to school in time**

* * *

It was another normal day here in Namimori, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and latecomers are bitten to death and promptly sent to the infirmary.

Yup, completely normal. Nothing weird happen at all.

Like seriously nothing happen at all.

At all, Period with a capital P.

That's what the majority of a student attending Namimori High desperately want to think about.

What started in what appear to be a normal day suddenly vanished. A few moments ago, the sun was shining, the next is like the whole world is plunged into darkness. The blissful warmth the sun's ray turns to an aching cold as snow starts to fall.

The students' shivers as the weather around the school started to shift again. Instead of the frosty night, the school is a plunge into the afternoon, the sun now emits its red ray beyond the horizon as its started to descend and the chirping and buzzing of cicadas started to float into the student's ears.

Confused, the students continue to move forward and bravely past through the School halls. The low hanging vines raised roots and uneven floor makes it hard for the students to traverse but they manage it.

When they do manage to reach their respective classes, what great they are like a fairy tale come to live. Instead of the alternate weather pattern, the students are exposed to, what appear to be the sun just breaching the horizons, the desks and seats are now change into giant toadstool and broken logs with moss grew on top.

Weirded out, but till tried to valiantly ignore what is happening to them, the student of class A-3 just sat down and pull out their now change leafy notes and candle wax pens. Putting their stuff onto the toadstool, the students wait patiently for their teacher.

Moments later, their teacher walks in with a rattlesnake for a tie. The teacher himself doesn't seem to notice it at all, he seems to observe the wiggling worms that used to be a chalk on the bleach white bark of a tree that is the board.

Taking attendance on his now holographic teacher's book, he quickly calls out the student's name.

Fujioka Haruhi….. the once female is now a really masculine guy, her voice is so deep that even teacher pause a bit before calling out the next student.

Shigeru Satoshi…. Someone at the back of the class replies with a soft coo, the teacher quickly glance at the now bird like student before moving on.

Edogawa Konan…. A prepubescent voice answers him this time. The boy seems to shrink into a child body, they even included a huge pair of glasses on his comically large eyes.

Miura Haru… a replying sound of roar greeted him back, the teacher noted that the Miura kid doesn't really transform into anything. The girl just wearing another one of her costumes, but the sound is pretty realistic, though.

Sasagawa Kyoko…. The girl also manages to escape some of the truly hideous ones that some student have befallen. Instead, the girl sprouted comically large bunny ears and ridiculous front teeth. In fact, the girl looks even cuter than before.

Sawada Tsunayoshi….. hmm apparently the student is absent for today, he quickly search for another student, this time, Yamamoto Takeshi and also jotted down his name on the absentee list. Those two lovebirds are probably late for school, the teacher doesn't even want to think about what those two could possibly be doing.

As he prattles on from his list, the students themselves are looking ate the teacher. His hair started to grow till it reaches the floor before it turns a myriad of colour, from soft pastel color too neon lights. This goes on without the teacher's notice.

The students from the other classes are thankful that this phenomenon finally leaves them be, no such luck for class 3-A.

The classroom itself have started to change. The once jungle is now slowly turning into pink fleshy walls, yellow colour liquid started to seep out of the floor, bringing with them a slight sour odor.

The students can hear the hissing of the metal as the liquid ate and dissolving the chairs and desk, but oddly not the shoes of the students. Some of the more witted students are already guessing that they are in a stomach.

Before anything can get any worse, the smell and the appearance of the classroom starts to look like normal. The only difference is that the students are still in their transformation and the teachers face is now looking like a grapefruit.

Fireflies are now starting to appear from nowhere, illuminating the sudden darkness that plunges them. The students and teacher can see that the ceiling is now illuminated with hundreds of stars, bathing them with a soft glow as their suddenly barefoot are tickled by the grass.

While others enjoy the very rare respite, some of the students are starting to get lightheaded. Some are also pinching their nose, desperately to hold in the nosebleed.

And suddenly they are falling into a massive chasm, although they are still sitting on their seats, the heart stopping and stomach curling sensation still invade their entire being. Some students are starting to pass out, can't handle the constraint and their brain turns off temporarily.

All of this stop when the door of the class open and Sawada and his boyfriend enters. The two people just look curious as some people are passed out while others all looked like a frightened kitten.

Meanwhile, at the back of the class, shrouded by mist flame the both half of the mist guardian just snickers and left the room. Intending to cause more chaos and mayhem.

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go, another chapter in the tale of Namimori high. I'm particularly sorry for the late update, I'm not really In the mood for writing this. Instead, I'm venturing into m rated stuff, go check out my other stories if that is your cup of tea.**

 **Come give me a review on what you want to see next on this fic, I am welcoming suggestion and tips to improving my writing.**

 **Thank you for spending some time reading this, it means a lot to me that others enjoy it and ill see you guys (and girls) next time. So stay sexy, people.**

 **Bye, bye**


	4. How a middle schooler cause mass panic

Tale of Namimori High

* * *

 **AN: Good Day to all you sexy people. I hope you have a pleasant day and reading this will just add to it. If you have a bad day, I hope this will at least cheer you up a little. Hope you enjoy and tell me what scenario should I do next?**

 **Warning:** Au, as in alternate universe. Yaoi, Yuri, Het relationship.

* * *

How a middle schooler cause mass panic.

Or

What happens when you messed with Lambo.

* * *

Lambo is a nice kid.

He knows this, his big brother says so.

So when someone being mean to him, he can't be mean to them.

He has to _endure._

So what if he small for a 10-year-old?

So what if his Japanese isn't very good yet, he's from Italy and his family here speak mostly Italian.

And so what if he still bring his play horn to school.

But.

That doesn't mean his upperclassmen can bully him.

That doesn't mean his classmate can tease and be mean to him.

That doesn't mean that they can take his stuff and hide them from him.

He is his family lightning guardian. It is his _Duty_ to draw damage to himself and away from his Famiglia, he is their _Lightning Rod,_ their defence expert.

But even a lightning rod can take so much, even he can't take so much abuse because of his foreigner looks. Even he can't take so much pain to be excluded due to his nature.

But they draw a line when, not only his stuff got stolen, I-pin stuff also went missing. And worse is when the teacher just let it be.

But, they step on that drawn line when they stole his favourite horn. He fought tooth and nails to get that back, he has to see Ryohei-nii to get his wound tend. That horn is a gift from his caretaker in the Bovino Famiglia before he joins Vongola.

But, they crossed that line when he sees I-pin got bullied because of her small eyes and hair been tugged harshly by upperclassmen.

He is the Lightning guardian, it is his job, his duty. So when he is trapped by another senior, watching helplessly as I-pin been pushed around and knowing that she can't do anything to them to not drawn attention to themselves.

Lambo himself is the illegitimate son of the Bovino Don, and he grew up knowing that he will never be the heir when he is born out of wedlock and from an affair to boot. He knew he can never compete to his two years younger step-sibling.

He knows this and when he manage to be the Guardian to the most powerful Famiglia, he knew that his father will be begging him back and he ignores his old Famiglia. He has a new family now, a family that loves him.

He may be a brat.

He may be childish.

And he may be unbearable to be taken care off.

But they still love him.

So he takes his job really seriously.

So when he watch I-pin being pushed around by other students. And watch other foreign-looking student gets harassed by them and be unable to do anything to defend them.

Watching that his oath been not taking seriously.

He snaps.

He stops struggling and makes sure his captor stop gripping him so hard too.

With his meagre control he immersed himself with his flame, hardening his body and clothe enough that when his hand reach into his curly hair and his finger curled into the grenade trigger, he pulled.

He pulled _hard_.

The resulting explosion is enough to blast his captor off of him, making him suffer some concussion. He is a child, but he's not an idiot. The grenade he used is just packed with enough gunpowder to knock someone up, not kill them.

Now all eyes are trained to him, his own dust filled, red eyes staring at them. His eyes focus and fuelled with rage.

Reaching both of his arms into his hair, he pulled out two guns. He pulled the trigger and watch victoriously as his concussive bullet manage to aim true and target only the bully next to I-pin, the bully flew a bit and fall down, unconscious to the awake world.

The rest of the students are already running away from him, only his best friend is still with him at the back of the school.

Still not satisfied, he turn to face the wall of this wretched school. Midori elite middle school is an elitist, xenophobic, snob filled people and he knew just what to do with them.

He once again reaches into his hair, only, this time, he pulled out his specially made C-4 Plastic explosive. Ignoring I-pin alarmed cry, he used his lightning other aspect and zapped along the outer wall of the small private school.

Each few inches apart, he will plaster a bit of the C4 onto the wall and just under a few minute, he already covers the entire lower area of the school wall.

I-pin meanwhile knew that nothing can be done to undo this, so she finds the nearest fire alarm and pulls it.

The screaming children and frantic teacher escorting them outside only become more frenzied after Lambo push the specially lightning wired trigger. The resulting explosion can be heard miles away from all direction from the school.

With the resulting chaos, both I-pin and he snuck out of the school. He knew that he only superficially damage the walls but his mixture focus more toward sound than explosive so the school itself is safe.

He is not guilty of what he done, he only did it to save and defend his friend

And when he tell this to Tsuna-nii, Tsuna just nod.

And when the next week arrived, instead of going to Midori private middle school academy, they go to Namimori middle school instead, nobody said anything about it.

* * *

 **A/n: Whew, you don't wanna mess with Lambo. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate if you can leave a review telling me what you love or hate about this chapter and what you wanna next. In the meantime, stay sexy people.**


End file.
